Boulette
by lulu59
Summary: L'une des personnes fait une énorme boulette qui changera peut-être la façon de voir l'un des leurs différemment! Je sais résumé super nulle mais qui a dit que j'étais la meilleure?


**Boulette**

Tout le monde est au QG chacun dans son bureau à être penché sur les rapports qui se sont entassés dans un coin. La femme de Chin arrive mais au lieu d'aller vers Chin, elle se dirige vers un autre bureau. Steve et Kono sont surpris par ça tandis que Chin, il sourit en sachant ce qu'il va se passer. Elle ouvre brusquement la porte ce qui fait sursauter la personne qui est à l'intérieur.

- Malia ! s'exclama-t-il.  
- N'aurais-tu pas quelque chose à me dire par hasard ? demanda-t-elle.  
- Non, pourquoi dis-tu ça ?  
- Vraiment, Daniel. Ne me prends pas pour une imbécile.

Danny ose un regard vers l'extérieur, il peut voir que tout le monde est entrain d'écouter ce qui se passe avec beaucoup d'entrain. Danny se passe la main dans ses cheveux puis il souffle.

- Ne veux-tu pas en parler un peu plus tard, je suis quand même au travail là.  
- Je ne veux pas le savoir, quand allais-tu me le dire ?  
- Euh, si je te réponds jamais tu m'en veux ?  
- Daniel James Williams, ne joue pas à ça avec moi ! s'exclama Malia.

Steve et Kono n'ont jamais vu Malia aussi en colère. Ils se retournent vers Chin pour avoir des explications mais il leur répond par un sourire.

- Alors ?  
- Bin si tu le sais déjà pourquoi tu veux l'entendre de ma bouche ?  
- On a dit qu'on ne se cachait plus rien.  
- Et toi tu me l'as dit quand tu t'es remis avec Chin ? Non donc on est quitte. Maintenant que tu le sais, je peux retourner à mes rapports.  
- Daniel, je me suis déjà excuser pour ça. Je voulais être sur que Chin et moi c'était reparti avant de te l'annoncer.  
- Je ne veux pas le savoir, Malia. Ecoute, je suis heureux avec lui c'est le principal et je te signale que si ton mari n'était un BALANCE, je te l'aurais dit ce week-end !

Steve vient de comprendre ce qui se passe et il a le sourire aux lèvres tandis que Kono est toujours perdue.

- Quelqu'un peut-il m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? demanda Kono.  
- Il se passe que ton cousin ne sait pas tenir sa langue ce qui m'a fallu une engueulade par ma meilleure amie ici présente, avoua-t-il en allant près de Steve.  
- Tenir sa langue sur quoi ?  
- Sur le fait que Steve et moi sommes ensemble depuis maintenant deux mois, annonça-t-il de but en blanc.  
- Quoi ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Et pour confirmer les dires de Danny, Steve l'embrasse langoureusement sur la bouche. Ils s'écartent par manque d'air. Tout d'un coup, les mots de Danny montent à son cerveau.

- Malia est ta meilleure amie ?  
- Tu ne lui as pas dit, constata Malia.  
- J'allais lui dire aussi ce week-end en même temps. Mais on va dire qu'il en a un qui en a décidé autrement.  
- Ce n'est pas de ma faute, j'ai appris que hier soir pour ta relation avec Malia et toi.  
- Maintenant que tout le monde est au courant, on peut retourner à nos occupations, dit-il en partant vers son bureau.

Mais Steve l'attrape par sa taille, il le colle à lui pour ne pas qu'il décide de partir sans lui donner d'explications. Danny n'a pas envie d'en donner justement mais il sent qu'il n'a pas le choix.

- Tu ne me lâcheras pas hein ?  
- Je te lâcherais quand tu auras donné des explications.  
- Malia et moi, on se connaît depuis qu'on est adolescent.  
- Mais Malia est à Hawaii depuis qu'elle est pe…Oh, je viens de comprendre. Ca aussi tu n'allais pas me le dire, gronda Steve.  
- Roh, Steve ce n'est pas une information capital le fait que j'ai habité à Hawaii 5 ans avant de repartir vers le continent à cause du travail à mon père.  
- Mais si tu as habité à Hawaii pourquoi tu n'aimes pas l'île ?  
- Ah ça, c'est juste pour te faire enrager rien de plus là seul information vraie c'est qu'il déteste vraiment l'ananas sur les pizzas, rigola Malia.

Steve le frappe dans ses côtes pour tout ses mensonges ce qui fait rire Malia et Chin. Tandis que Kono vient enfin de comprendre toute l'histoire.

- Maintenant que tu sais tout pourrais-tu me lâcher s'il te plaît ?  
- Non, je veux plus que ça !  
- Babe, mes sentiments pour toi sont vrais, je t'aime depuis notre rencontre dans ton garage, j'avoue que crier sur tous les toits que je déteste Hawaii était une mauvaise idée mais j'ai trouvé ça drôle.  
- Donc si je récapitule bien, tu as habité ici pendant 5 ans et tu adores l'île et pour finir tu m'aimes depuis notre première rencontre, c'est ça ?  
- Tout à fait, Babe, tout à fait.  
- Merci, Chin pour ta boulette, remercia Steve.  
- Mais j'allais te le dire ce week-end, je te signale.  
- Peut-être mais pas toute l'histoire.

Danny marmonne quelque chose dans sa barbe ce qui fait rire tout le monde. Il se maudit d'être tombé amoureux d'une tête de mule mais au fond il sait que ce n'est pas vrai.

- As-tu d'autres secrets à me dire ? Par exemple, Rachel n'est pas ta femme un truc dans le genre.  
- Rachel est bel et bien mon ex-femme.  
- Bien, tu n'as vraiment rien d'autre à me dire ?  
- Non, je t'ai tout dit, Babe.

Il a un silence pendant quelques secondes avant que Steve leur propose de venir manger à la maison. Ils acceptent tous avec joie puis ils partent direction la maison McGarrett-Williams. Ils y arrivent au bout d'une dizaine de minutes. Ils vont manger dehors sur la plage.

- Alors vous vous êtes connu comment ?  
- On était voisin, déclarèrent-ils ensemble.  
- Danny n'était pas trop chiant ?  
- Un vrai ange malgré ses colères terribles mais c'est comme ça que je l'aime.  
- Et malgré la distance vous avez gardé contact ? demanda Kono.  
- Oui, c'est un miracle. Mais bon, on se voyait presque à toutes les vacances.  
- Malia, tu n'étais pas obligée de leur dire que je venais à Hawaii dès que je le pouvais.  
- Daniel, on n'est pas à ça près.  
- J'avoue mais après il va croire que je lui cache encore des choses. Promis Babe, c'était la dernière information que je te cachais.  
- Tout à fait, la dernière information qui te cachait.  
- Je te crois Bébé, je te crois.

Puis la soirée se finit dans une ambiance bonne enfant. Kono rentre chez elle quand elle découvre qu'il est plus d'1h du matin puis elle est suivie par Chin et Malia. Danny vient de finir la vaisselle quand il remarque Steve appuyé contre le bas de la porte.

- Ne fais pas cette tête Babe. J'allais te l'avouer ce week-end, je voulais que notre relation soit saine maintenant que c'est fait.  
- Je n'en reviens toujours pas tu aimes Hawaï ! s'exclama-t-il.

Danny s'avance vers lui d'une manière féline, il s'approche un peu plus de Steve.

- Veux-tu savoir ce que l'effet Hawaï me fait, Babe, susurra Danny à l'oreille de Steve.

Steve sent le plaisir monté en lui grâce à la voix tellement sensuelle de Danny. Steve prend la main de Danny puis il se met à courir vers leur chambre. Si les gens étaient passés devant leur maison, ils auraient pu entendre des cris d'animaux comme si on les égorgés tellement ils criaient leur plaisir.

Fin !


End file.
